Dare or Trick?
by Basss
Summary: Team 7 is playing Truth or Dare and their plan is to get Kakashi drunk so that he'll take off his mask. But the plan backfires on Sakura..


"Hey, Sai. Do the hula."

……………………

……………………

* * *

_One hour earlier_

"AND WHY DON'T YOU STFU, TEME!!!"

……………………

……………………

……………………

* * *

_OK, maybe an hour and a half.._

It was another Saturday night (one of those rarely ones in which they were all in Konoha without missions) and Team Seven + Sai was gathered together at Sakura's house to spend a nice, quiet, peaceful evening and talk about their last missions or say jokes – in other words, gossip while they got drunk to the point they couldn't see straight and make fun of each other(especially Sakura) and play stupid games.

Their last 'pretty and innocent' game was truth or dare because Sai was taking all for good and accepted all the dares or –well, he was not choosing truth anymore since Sakura broke his arm after saying that he saw her wearing a C cup bra filled with cotton wool. But it was fun, nonetheless.

_Present_

They were quite drunk by now, seeing as the game started about 9 PM and it was already past midnight.

"Sakuuuuuura, it's your turn." Said e red-faced Naruto.

'Alright.. I think it's about time…he should be pretty drunk after all the vodka he drank. And I don't think the others will last much longer.' Sakura was the most sober of them all and had been thinking of this plan all night.(..And the rest 7 years of her life..) : How to take Kakashi's mask off!

It was quite simple (in theory). She just had to dare him to take his mask off and him, being as drunk as he was, would comply.

"Kaka-sensei!" said Sakura.

She took a moment to admire him and how _sexy _he looked wearing just a pair of loose trousers and a turtle-neck (and his mask, of course).

"I (the corner of her lips lifted a bit) dare you (she started grinning) to take your (she was smirking) mask off!!"

"'Kay."

_What?_

"I mean…really taking your mask off! No cheats! I want to see your true face."

"And I said 'ok'"

"B-but.."

"Do you want to see it or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then let's go"

Kakashi lifted himself from the couch and started heading towards Sakura's bedroom.

"Kaka-senshei! Wheeeere are iuuu g-oh-ing?"

"Oh,you musn't have thought that I will also show you two the mask" said Kakashi with his eyes crinkling.

"Buth zat's not faaair!" Naruto started whining like a baby.

"Are you coming, Sakura?"

"Yes!"

In a instant she was off the couch and after Kakashi who seemed to be humming a song.

* * *

After both of them entered her bedroom, Sakura behind Kakashi, she closed the door

and turned around to find him just a few centimeters away from, so close that she could smell the sake and his own scent.

But while she was trying to figure out what did his scent reminded her of, he moved his body closer, their chests touching and his lips hovering above hers. Her throat tightened and her mouth went dry, while her heart was beating so fast that Sakura wondered it he could feel it.

She knew what was going to happen.

But even tough, he couldn't bring her body to do something. Anything. One side of her wanted to push him. He was her sensei. But the other side.. the hormonal one wanted him to close the distance between them.

And he did.

He thrust his lips onto hers, not bothering to be gentle. The kiss was full, passionate and she threw herself into it as much as he did. One of his hands was on the small of her back while the other one went in her hair, tugging hard on it. She wasn't sure why, instead of hurting, the motion sent tingles on her back. And it made her moan. He didn't bother to open his eyes(was it the alcohol?).

And now he had to move fast.

She was too dizzy and engrossed in the kiss (and her eyes were closed) that she didn't feel when Kakashi's hand left her back. But she did feel his mouth leaving her lips and going to kiss her neck. She opened her mouth to moan, but didn't have the chance as Kakashi's mouth covered hers again. Only this time she sensed something different.. his lips felt more…softer.. And she could almost taste him.

But just when she was about to open her eyes, he took both of her wrists and pinned them above her on the door and plunged his tongue into her mouth, not bothering to ask for permission. Their tongues making contact.

Only teasing at first, gaining power and confidence afterwards. One hand went to her bottom and lifted her, letting her hands free, using his body to support her weight, almost crushing her breasts…

And then, it clicked! How could he kiss her with his tongue unless…

Her eyes shot open but it was too late. His mask was at it's place, covering everything except his eyes.

Kakashi regretted having to stop so soon. He definitely liked to kiss Sakura. And now was enjoying the sight of her. Swollen and redden lips. Messy hair. Flushed cheeks. And a glint I her eyes which, he thought, was because of their recent kiss and…

"That's NOT fair!!!!" squealed a most upset Sakura.

The only response she got was the crinkle of his eyes.

Not good.

_Upset _was an understatement.

"You cheated! You made me-"

"What? I took my mask off. Wasn't that the dare? It's not my fault you can't concentrate…"

Sakura growled and launched herself at him, but, in a 'poof', he disappeared leaving a unsatisfied Sakura behind him.

Admitting defeat, she went back into her living room, not even throwing a glance at Sasuke and Sai who were making out, while Naruto was counting.

She just slumped on the couch and brought a bottle of sake to her mouth.

"So.. who's turn is it?"

* * *

Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!

[I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, but even though I have a lot of ideas, my English doesn't allow them to be put on paper(or computer).It's frustrating that I can't express myself the way I want to.

If anyone that has a wide vocabulary,has skills in writing and wishes to have a writing-partner, please contact me.]


End file.
